Hidden Siblings
by Sesshomaru's secret lover
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are our two favorite half siblings binded together by the same father, but what if there was another sibling involved however, instead of connected by father it was by mother! What will Inu and Sesshy think of Inu's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have absolutely no idea what possessed me to want to write a SM/INU crossover with a theme like this but I did and if you don't like it then I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy it! I would appreciate it if all of you would review me and give me some input on how you like my story and how you would like it to go. I appreciate any comments, complaints, praises, or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Rain pored from the heavens, thunder roared, and lightning cracked through the skies. A woman's scream could be heard echoing through the forest not to far away from a human village; however, the stormed drowned out the woman's voice.

"Someone help!" the woman screamed in a futile attempt to gain someone's attention.

Another scream of pain emitted from her throat as she felt another kick from within her stomach. The woman's eyes closed tightly as she gasped for breath. Clutching her stomach, the woman released cry of pain as another contraction came.

Thunder and lightning continued to deafen the woman's pleads for help as she felt the kicks and shots of pain grow worse. Finally the woman crawled beneath a large tree for shelter from the storm.

"Oh god's please!" the woman cried as she lay down just in time for another contraction to come.

Her Kimono and hair clung to her soaked form making the already painful delivery even more un-comfortable.

"Why now?" she cried out as she pushed harder then she was already. 'The baby isn't due for another month!' she thought as she struggled to keep pushing.

"Do not fear!" a voice echoed through the forest vegetation.

The woman's eyes snapped open from surprise but she had no time to question the voice about its identity, nature, or name because the baby was on its way.

With one final scream from the woman, a baby's cries were heard. The woman relaxed her body for a moment as she looked around for a sharp object. Having found a rock she thought suitable enough, the woman sat up and looked down at her beautiful baby.

"Don't worry my child!" the woman said as she lifted the rock into the air and brought it down with all her might, successfully cutting the umbilical chord. The child continued to cry as its mother tied the chord to the best of her abilities.

"My darling daughter, please do not cry anymore! You are safe!" the woman said as she picked up her newborn daughter in her arms and held her close.

As soon as the woman picked the young child up it stopped it's crying and smiled up at its mother.

The woman smiled contently as she held the only thing left of her husband she had.

"You are every bit of your fathers child!" the woman said as she kissed the young girls brow. The baby made a sound that resembled a giggle when her mother kissed her.

"For you my darling daughter!" the woman said as she put a necklace made of metal around the child's neck. "Incase anything should happen to me tonight you shall have this as a reminder of your parents!"

The woman smiled down at her baby girl, and after a final kiss she finally passed out from exhaustion.

The young baby looked at its mother with a confusing look before following its mother's suit of sleeping. Soon after the two fell asleep the storm stopped and the moon shone bright over the land. The two were left alone and undisturbed for some time until the voice that had spoken to the woman earlier made itself known to the surrounding area.

Sorrowful violet colored eyes looked on at the scene that transpired. The owner of the eyes made its way toward the sleeping woman and child. Bending down in front of the two, the woman swept a hand over the woman and child's form. Instantly the sleeping woman's damp and dirty body was dry and clean. The filthy kimono was replaced and the child was clean as well.

"I am sorry for what you went through but now I must make amends for what the king has done!" the violet eyed woman said as she removed the baby from the woman's protective grasp.

The young child opened its eye's and looked upon the face of the one who had woken it from its peaceful slumber. The baby's eyes began to fill with tears but before it could cry the violet-eyed woman swept her other hand over its form causing the baby to fall back asleep.

"You will have no recollection of these events young earth maiden and neither will anyone else remember you with child." The violet-eyed woman said as she smiled down upon the mark on the young child's forehead.

"The princess will be taken care of well." The woman said as she watched the crescent mark fade from the child's forehead.

Glancing back down at the unconscious woman, the violet-eyed woman placed false memories into the woman's subconscious before teleporting back from whence she came.

"Serenity!" the unconscious woman whispered out in her sleep as the last memory of her beloved child was erased.

* * *

"Are you all right fare maiden?" a masculine voice asked as he watched the woman awake.

"Where am I?" the woman asked as she opened her eyes and stared up at the handsome man.

"I found you in the Black forest, passed out under a tree. I brought you to my castle to care for you until you regained consciousness." The man said as he placed a warm cloth to her forehead.

"How long have I been here?" the woman questioned as she moved into a sitting position with the kind man's help.

"Three days!" he answered as he put aside the cloth and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you kind sir!" she said as she sipped the tea and allowed the warm, soothing liquid to slide down her parched throat. "May I know the name of the kind man who has cared for me so?" she questioned as she finished her tea.

"My name is Lord InuTashio, ruler of the Western Lands!"

* * *

**Short I know but I just wanted to let you all have a small taste of what is to come. I am sorry I didn't put the woman's name but I couldn't remember her name to save my life. The woman is Inuyasha's mother but I just couldn't remember her name; however, in the next chapter, if someone will send me the name in reviews, I will have her name in it instead of WOMAN. The next chapter is about all that will be mentioned of InuTaisho and Inuyasha's mother until later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it was so short at first but I didn't want to give it all away at the beginning. Oh and did I spell Inuyasha's father's name right?**

**See you all soon!**

**Rebecca **

**P.S. Please Review all of my chapters that I post. Thank you!**


	2. HELP

**Okay well um. . . my computer is messed up and I cannot update . . . . I am having a writers block. . . . and um. . I don't know if I like how this story is going. I wanted to have my main character (serenity) paired with sesshy. This is the problem. . . her and inu share the same mother. . not father. . so sesshy and her aren't related but it would still be weird right:: Please help me: tell me if I should continue this or not!**


	3. Tear filled memories

**Okay well changed a couple of things but it shouldn't be that hard to catch on. . . now let me inform you all of how I am updating and all the trouble I'm going through for you. . . I wrote this on AOL on the WRITE MAIL while I was OFF of INET so then I hit export chapter. . . erased chapter and put this info below on. . . quite time consuming so you better REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! .. . . THANKS FOR ALL WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED BUT YOU GOTTA REVIEW AGAIN> . . . LOVE YALL BYES! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but AOL mail doesn't have a good ABC check thingy! **

Sorry for the long wait! I have yet to decide of how I am going to make this story go so here goes nothin. . . . literally!

* * *

"Your Highness, Sailor Pluto wishes to see you!" a Royal Guard said as he entered into the Queen's throne room.

The Queen looked up from the papers she was reading and gave the guard a curt nod, "Please escort her here!"

The guard bowed lowly and departed.

A couple of minutes later the throne room doors opened again to reveal a tall woman with dark green, almost black, hair and deep amethist eyes, "Your Highness." she said as she bowed slightly.

The Queen handed a servant the papers she was reading and ordered him to take them to her study, "Pluto you have returned!" she said as she stood. "Guards you may leae us!"

The guards look skeptically between each other but obeyed nonetheless, "Yes your Highness." was the chorus of replies. They quickly made their way out of the room leaving the two women alone.

The Queen took time now to notice a bundle in Pluto's arms, "Pluto . . . is . . . is that who I think it is?"

Pluto gave a small smile to the Queen as she handed over the precious bundle.

With shaking arms, the Queen eveloped the young baby not more then a day old into her arms, "Serenity!" The Queen's eyes filled with tears as she parted the blanket to reaveal a blonde haired girl sleeping.

"A perfect image of her father!" the Queen replied with sadness etching within her voice.

"Indeed!" Pluto replied as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" the Queen ordered as she slowly rocked the child back and forth.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Pluto asked as she turned back to the queen.

"I-I . . . how is the earth maiden?" the Queen asked.

"She will do fine. Her destiny is on the track as it would have been if we had not interfered." Pluto said as she bowed lightly to the Queen and made her leave.

"Dearest Serenity!" The Queen said as she sat on her throne and slowly rocked the child back and forth.

**:Flashback:**

"How can my legacy continue without an hier?" the King mumbled to himself as dispair grasped his heart.

The Queen looked on sadly at the thoughts that ran through her mind, "I have an idea . . . "

The King looked toward her and noticed the sadened look upon her face, "No it is fine, I just do not wish for our race to die down! I wan't to protect it as much as I want to protect you!" the King said as he walked over to the Queen and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her forehead.

"Yet, we need an hier to the Crystal or else who knows what could happen. If evil were to get their hands on it then the universe as we know it would be destroyed." the Queen said as she fell into her husbands embrace. "That is why I have come to a decision."

The King stiffened allowing his dear wife time to continue.

"I can infuse the Crystal with some of my blood and at the same time infuse it into your body . . "

"We have tried that and yet you have not been able to bare child!" the King said figuring she was hoping to retry thier latest effort at child. It had turned out that her body refused his seed for some unkown reason, thus they had been trying any method possible to produce a child and so far nothing was working.

"Yes but not if it is with another." the Queen stated sadly at the thought of her husband with another.

"What? That is insane. I shall not, I will not-" the Queen hushed him with a hand over his mouth.

"You must!" Without an hier the Crystal will be free for any to take control and that could mean the end of it all. I do not like the idea all that much either but it is the only thing we have left to do. I want you to do this, for our kingdom, for the universe, for our people's future."

The King hugged her tighter to his form, "I cannot betray you like that!"

"If we don't, we betray our kingdom!" Queen Serenity said as she pulled out the Crystal.

"No!" the King said as he tried to change her mind.

"I'm sorry, but remember, I love you!" the Queen said as she kissed her husbands lips. At that exact moment The Silver Imperium Crystal released a blinding light that engulfed the two. When the light died down the King was gone and The Queen was left crying at her forced decision.

The Crystal had made her make the worst decision ever, force her to send her husband to another woman without any recollection of their time together. Her heart ached at what was to become of her husbands fate. Either way with this decision or not his fate would inevitably be the same.

He would die protecting the planet he loved so much. The accursed Planet Earth would not only take her husbands life buthers and her darling daughter. All for the cause of playing out Destiny's plan. The perfect plan that is supposed to make the Universe a perfect place. Why does something that perfect have to cause so much pain to those who manage to get it to that point?

**:End Flashback:**

"I'm so sorry! I hope you will forgive me!" the Queen mumbled to her bundle as she cuddled her closely.

* * *

**All for now. . . here is a little background of how Serenity came to be. . . yes she is related to the Queen or else she wouldn't be able to wield the Crystal . . . . yes the King Died but we'll get into that more next chapter. .. . the woman will be unvieled next time.. . and yes she is related to inu but NOT SESSHY. . . however she will have a change b4 the end of this thing. . .. . so here is her blood. . . . . . 1/3 Lunarian (MOTHER QUEEN SERENITY) Technically 1/3 Human from inus mom and 1/3 Solarian father was Prince of Sun Kingdom . . So she's all mixed up: aren't we all. . . . . . So . . now. . review plz**


End file.
